Heartbreak Rin
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Judul dan summary kaga tahu mau ditulis apa/Kenapa Aku menyukai adik kembarku sendiri? Kenapa Cintaku tidak dibalas nya? Kenapa ia menyukai Miku-nee? Apalagi mengingat ia menolakku karena aku adalah saudaranya, percintaan antar saudara tidak di perbolehkan, dan lagi ia juga menyukai Miku-nee... /Fanfic penghilang rasa bosan dan galau jadi maaf kalau GaJe... #slapped!/


Chalice : Chalice buat Fanfic baruuu~~ *ngakat dua jari ke atas*

Reader : #bunuh Chalice. Fanfic lagi? *dark voice*

Chalice : *hidup lagi #immortal?* One shot~ Dan hanya sebuah Poem, mungkin :3 #digampar. Terinspirasi pas Chalice lagi galau nungguin giliran main computer sambil baca-baca fanfic Vocaloid, tanpa sengaja mengingat manga Hatsune Mix di chapter berjudul Valentine, akhirnya Swiiing~ Jadilah Fanfic aneh ini XD #dilindes

Yuna : Baka Creator… *sweatdropped*

Chalice : Mungkin ada pairing LenMiku, dan MeikoKaito (walau Chalice kaga rela juga sih #dilindes penyuka pairing MeiKai dan LenMiku.), Yosh! Every Pov is RIN! HAPPY READING XD#digampar. Dan maklum gaje :3 Chalice lagi galau dan ini juga fanfic penghilang galau XD dan kebosanan jadi maklum abal XD,

Yuna : Please enjoy~ ;3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Chalice

Warning : Rin POV, AU, GAJE, TYPO, EYD tidak di eja dengan baik, Aneh, abal :3, Chalice membunuh Rin mohon jangan bunuh Chalice QwQ #dilindes, Fanfic super singkat XD, Hanya Fanfic penghilang galauan :3.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**-Rin POV-**

Kenapa…

Kenapa Aku menyukai adik kembarku sendiri?

Kenapa ia memilih Miku-_nee_?

Kenapa Cintaku tidak di balasnya?

Sakit…

Sakit melihat Len dan Miku-nee berduaan dan berciuman

Kenapa Cintaku tidak dibalas nya? Kenapa ia menyukai Miku_-nee_? Kenapa ia TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU LEBIH DARI SAUDARA?!

Apalagi mengingat ia menolakku karena aku adalah saudaranya, percintaan antar saudara tidak di perbolehkan, dan lagi ia juga menyukai Miku-_nee_

Apalagi mengingat hari valentine saat itu…

Dimana aku mau memberikan coklat itu kepada Len dan memanggilnya…

Tetapi rencanaku memberikan coklat itu terhalang Karena Miku-_nee _memanggilnya dan memberi coklat itu padanya

Dan Len melupakanku dan pergi berjalan bersama Miku-_Nee_, meninggalkan ku disana sendirian sambil memeluk coklat kubuat sendiri dengan hati sakit

Aku hanya bisa terisak dalam diam…

Kenapa?! Kenapa aku menyukai saudara ku sendiri?!

Kenapa cintaku tidak dibalas seperti Meiko_-nee_ dan Kaito_-nii_ yang sekarang berduaan di ruang tamu! Tidak seperti Luka-_nee_ dan Gakupo_-nii_ berduaan di taman sambil main hajar-Gakupo-dan-kalahkan-Terong-master.

Aku benci…

Aku benci dunia yang tidak adil ini…

Membuatku merasakan suka dengan adik kembarku sendiri…

Tuhan tidak adil...

Membuatku merasakan sakit ini…

Kenapa?

Kenapa Len hanya berpaling pada Miku-_nee_?

Kenapa ia hanya menganggapku kurang lebih sebagai kakak kembar, bukan lebih dari saudara

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan…

Aku hanya menatap Len dan Miku berduaan dengan wajah tanpa ekspressi

_Kami-sama_… kapan rasa sakit di hati ini selesai?

Apakah rasa ini akan hilang jika aku menusuk penggelangan tanganku dengan cutter ini?

Apakah Len akan berpaling kepadaku?

Apakah ia akan melihatku sebagai orang yang berharga?

Ah… kelihatannya ini pilihan terbaik…

_Oyasumi_…

Len…

_Aishiteru_…

**CRAT!**

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Chalice : HUAHAHAHA! Chalice ternyata bisa kejam juga XD *tawa kejam*

Rin : Jahat sekali kau! Masa aku di buat mati! *ngamuk*

Chalice :Udah, namanya juga fanfic =3=, kaga apalah, nih buktinya kau masih hidup disini :D

Rin : BAKA! *lindes Chalice*

Len : Udah Rin, bagaimana pun juga, cinta kita selalu abadi #wow, anggap aja tuh mahluk gila udah makin sarap

Rin: Len…

Len : Rin…

Chalice : YAK! Abaikan saja dialog diatas! Aaah~~ Akhirnya kegalauan hati hilang juga, walau Spontan tapi kaga apalah X3~ saatnya lanjut fanfic 7 student dan 7 prince school #kebalik. Terimakasih, Rin. sebagai bahan penghilang galau X3

Rin : *lindes Chalice*

Chalice : *sekarat*

Yuna : Review ya :D

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
